


A Never-ending Gift

by inallherstarkness



Series: Victuri Week 2016 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 3 | Traveling, M/M, Victuri Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallherstarkness/pseuds/inallherstarkness
Summary: "Sometimes Victor wondered how Yuuri could seem like two completely different people when on and off the ice."
Yuuri prepping for travel is a mess and Victor observes.





	

Victor often found himself wondering how Yuuri could seem like two completely different people when on and off the ice. Yuuri when he was skating was so graceful and comfortable, whereas when he was on the ground he was almost like a foal, stumbling and almost skittish with how anxious he could be. 

When traveling, Yuuri seemed to become yet another person. He was a constant whirlwind of motion when preparing and packing to go anywhere, especially during competition season. The man would dart around the inn grabbing anything he thought he might need or just things he wanted to take with him and in the end would have so many things one could hardly enter his room without fear of tripping over something. Then, upon seeing all he has gathered, Yuuri would enter a new state of activity in putting items back and ruling out what he figured he could do without until he had barely anything at all.

And then the process would repeat itself until his mother or Minako (and now Victor) stepped in and managed to calm the storm, helping him make a list of what he needed. Once he had what was necessary then, if there was room, he could grab a few items that weren't really a priority but that would bring him some comfort while he was away.

Victor remembers when he first encountered this other Yuuri, it was quite a sight and the Russian could only sit on the sidelines and watch in awe at the flurry that was his student. Now, though, he found he'd gotten used to it and there were a few ways in which he could calm the harried man down.

“Yuuri,” Victor said calmly, watching his lover's frenzy from his hotel bed. “Yuuri, come here for a moment. There's plenty of time before our flight.”

Yuuri hesitated a moment, running a fidgety hand through his dark hair, before sighing and seating himself next to Victor. “I'm sorry. It's just there's so much-”

He was cut off when the other's lips suddenly connected with his own and it was as if all his strings were cut as the tension just drained out of him. His arms came up to wrap around Victor's neck as the kiss deepened and he lost himself in the comfort of that embrace.

They separated when air was needed and Victor stared at a flushed Yuuri with a satisfied smile. “Is your mind a little clearer now?”

The red in his cheeks got darker but Yuuri nodded, adjusting his glasses in embarrassment. “Yes, thank you, Victor. Sorry...”

“No need for that, it's quite entertaining sometimes...and pretty amazing watching you move around so fast.” He laughed softly before adding, “I believe a checklist has been mentioned before?”

“Yes. I tried that before but,” he looks away, embarrassed again, as he continues, “somehow it always winds up lost and then I'm scrambling to remember what I wrote on it and soon I'm....well, you know.”

“Perhaps we should buy you clothes and things that are exclusively for when we travel, then you can keep them all in one place until you need them.”

“That's-!”  
“Genius, I know. We'll do it before our next trip. For now we need to finish getting you packed so we don't miss our plane.”

“But you said there was plenty of time!”

Victor just shrugged but then Yuuri was off the bed and rushing around the room again and all Victor could do was shake his head with another laugh. There was never a dull moment when they were together and he cherished the fact that Yuuri never seemed to stop surprising him.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I didn't feel like writing today but I found once I started writing this fic it just seemed to flow out so naturally.  
> These two are such a beautiful couple and I really love them.  
> Episode 11 today just left me speechless. I'm still not sure what to say. There was a lot that happened and I am SO not prepared for the final episode next week!  
> Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed this work! :D


End file.
